


Sing It Out (boy you've got be what tomorrow needs)

by heroleonardsnart



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, I suck at tags but just read pls, bellamy is a good friend, he isn't drunk, millamy, stiles had a fight with lydia, teen wolf x the 100 (crossover)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-08 20:16:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7771669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heroleonardsnart/pseuds/heroleonardsnart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>' “What?” Bellamy smirked. “There’s no boy band opening for me?”</p><p>“What do you mean?”</p><p>“Do you really want me to open the night with “Never Gonna Give You Up?” '</p><p>or: Bellamy has to sing on Miller's pub opening night.<br/>bonus: drunk!stiles</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sing It Out (boy you've got be what tomorrow needs)

**Author's Note:**

> this fic was inspired in a convo I had with a friend ages ago, this is not exactly what you asked (not sorry tho)! thanks for the pantience hun. <3

Bellamy had had a hell of a day. Not that anything was wrong, it just had been one of those days when he had woken up unwilling to face the world (and his students). Clarke was homesick and that made everything worse since the whole day all he could do was wonder if she was okay and getting over her bout of food poisoning. Luckily the puking bit of it went away a couple of days ago so he was hopping they could finally get a good night of sleep and a puke free weekend.

As soon as classes were over he headed home as fast as he could. Once there he opened the door carefully trying not to make a sound in case Clarke was already asleep. Once there he didn’t announce himself, instead he lay down on the couch and closed his eyes, trying to get some rest.

The house was quiet and he could hear Clarke’s calm breathing if he tried. Her steady rhythm was calm and relaxing. Bellamy was slowly falling asleep when the phone rang.

He heard Clarke moving in the bedroom as she woke up and called out “Bell? Are you home?”

“No.” He answered loud enough for her to hear as he tuned out the call without even checking who it was. He turned his back to the phone and was ready to fall asleep but the phone ringing didn’t let him. He sat straight on the couch and grabbed the phone abruptly, checking who it was this time. Miller.

“This better be an emergency.” He said, drily.

Silence.

“Miller? What’s wrong?” The sharp tone of Bellamy’s voice vanished giving place to a more worried one. “Nathan?”

“They cancelled.” The boy managed to say.

“Who cancelled? What are you talking about?”

“The band that was coming for the opening night... They cancelled.” He said bursting into tears.

Miller was going to open a pub on their town’s main street, it was a big deal for him.

“Nathan...” Bellamy started, “What can I do?”

“Well unless you know some singer that can be here in let’s say- an hour, nothing.” Miller told him with a gasp.

Bellamy sighed, he knew he would regret it but what could he do?

“I’ll be there in 20.” He said, hanging up.

“Wait, you what? Bellamy?” No answer.

Bellamy headed to his room and changed as was possible, if he was doing this he had to look nice.

“Where are you going and why is Nathan calling me?” Clarke asked in a sleepy tone.

Bellamy leaned on the bed where she lay and pressed a small peck on her forehead.

“Miller’s band cancelled.” He told her in a whisper and as he said that Clarke moved into a setback position .

“Are you doing what I think you’re doing?” She asked him a smirk forming on her lips while she caressed his back.

“Just shut up-” He told her pushing her to the bed forcing her to lay down again. “Just take the chance to ask Lydia over or something, have a ‘girl’s night’.” He told her gesticulating some quote marks.

“Oh! A “girl’s night”? Where we can talk about our periods and tampons and guys?” She rolled her eyes and grabbed her phone to text her friend.

“C’mon you know I didn’t mean that.” He told her and sat on her lap carefully to avoid being too much of a weight on the small girl.

“Yeah.” She answered grabbing the collar of his shirt to kiss him. “Now go.”

Bellamy shook his head to get rid of his goofy smile, left the bed in a flash and, eventually, the room giving a last glance to the girl laying on their bed.

 

*

 

He drove for 15 minutes and when he finally got Nathan’s pub he entered through the backdoor. As he gave two small steps to meet his friend, who he imagined was in the front of the pub, his jaw dropped. Miller did a great job on that pub. It felt very cosy and there was this vanilla smell in the air. The floor was covered with this huge red carpet and, every there were cute lamps here and there. The whole place had a good vibe and the dark yellow lighting helped to add some sort of magic to it.

Sitting on a chair on a dark corner of the pub was a sad looking Nathan. He had ordered himself a drink and was sipping to it casually and distracted. Bellamy couldn’t avoid laughing at the sigh of him in the dark. He was such a drama queen. Bellamy came closer to the boy quietly and turned the light on without any warning which caused him to have a vampire-like reaction to it.

“What the fuck man?” He yelled at him rubbing his eyes both from the light and the tears.

“Quit that dude.” Bellamy told him shaking his left shoulder. “I’ll perform okay, just don’t expect people to enjoy it.” He said with a laugh rubbing the back of his neck.

Miller raised his head to look at the friend in an attempt to understand if he was being serious and as far as Miller could read, he was. He rushed to leave the chair and gave Bellamy a tight hug that caught him by surprised.

“Yeah, yeah-“ Bellamy started. “You can pay me by the end of the month.”

Miller let go of him and laughed for the first time that day.

“C’mon,” He said. “Let’s get you ready.”

Bellamy was then dragged by the friend to some sort of backstage hidden behind the stage’s curtain. It was a very small space, more like a big closet than a small room, but Bellamy wasn’t there to complain. Ahead of him was a small mirror on the wall and a chair under a small “desk”. On that desk was what Bellamy assumed should be the set list of the band that was meant to play that night. The songs didn’t seem appropriated though, Miller had created a nice space that should be treated with some sort of “respect” and good music not the popular hits that the stupid national anthem insisted to call “music”. Bellamy shook his head and tried to put away that thought, if that was the set list it was certainly approved by Miller and he was there to help the friend and nothing more. Besides he did knew all the songs, he wasn’t proud of it, but he did.

“Is this okay for you?” Miller asked interrupting his thoughts.

Bellamy wasn’t sure if he was talking about the space or the set list, he decided to assume he was talking about the space so he smiled and told him it was perfect. Miller smiled back and walked away leaving Bellamy alone to put everything together for the opening that he estimated to be in 15 minutes.

Bellamy sat in the chair and looked closely to the songs, most of them were somewhat _bad_ , really _bad_ (Rebecca Black – Friday, bad). He sighed and let his hands slip into his pockets while he lay back on the chair. His left hand felt something and he pulled it out immediately. It was some sort of receipt that had lost it’s colour so, by now, it was just a piece of white paper really. His eyes lit up as an idea came to his mind so he grabbed a pen and started writing down some good songs’ names. ‘Backup Plan’ was the list’s title.

After writing some songs down he stood up and took a deep breath. Miller entered the backstage while he was doing so to warn him that the pub was already open and that he only had 10 more minutes before his entrance.

“What?” Bellamy smirked. “There’s no boy band opening for me?”

“What do you mean?”

“Do you really want me to open the night with “Never Gonna Give You Up” to a crowd that his clearly here to listen to good music instead crappy hits? If they wanted crappy hits there’s this awful club on the other street and yet, here they are. I mean it’s your pub Nathan, but keep in mind that _pub_ is different from _club_.” Bellamy said taking a look to his public. “I don’t know, it doesn’t seem right.”

“You might have a point…” Miller answered looking at his feet. “What do you suggest?”

“Do you trust me?

“You’re performing tonight aren’t you?”

Bellamy nodded, a small smile forming on the corner of his lips.

“Just tell me in when it’s time.” He told him.

Miller looked at the watch on his wrist and his jaw dropped.

“Well, you have 30 seconds”. He said and left the backstage with a laugh.

Okay that was it, if he was wrong he would probably ruin Miller’s night. But if he was right Miller would have ruined it himself. ‘Screw it’ he thought ‘I’d rather having him hating me, than hating himself’.

He heard Miller welcoming the people to the opening night and introducing him.

“Something happened to the covers band I hired and they won’t be able to perform tonight.” He shut up for a moment waiting for the “boo’s” but they never came and in that moment Miller knew that trusting Bellamy with the set list was the right thing to do. He continued to speak. “Luckily I have really good friends with… maybe not as good voices-“ The crowd laughed. “But he’ll give it a try.” Miller laughed himself. “Bellamy Blake everyone.”

The curtain opened and Bellamy came into the stage and sat on the stool Miller placed there for him.

“Okay, first of all,” He started with a fake angry expression. “After what that guy said we’re not friends anymore.” He said looking at Miller from the corner of his eye. “Second of all, I am a great singer thank you very much.” He finished and the crowd laughed once again.

Bellamy cleared his throat once more and set his back straight getting ready to start singing what the first song on his set list. He grabbed the microphone with one hand and ran his fingers through his hair, took one last breath and smiled.

“This is the first song I hadn’t the chance to prepare for tonight, Someone To Watch Over Me by Rod Stewart. I hope you like it.”

Bellamy coughs again and waits for the music to start but it doesn’t and, that’s when he realises that he doesn’t have a band, it’s just him. He blushes a little and looks at the crowd noticing a few smirks. His stomach tightens as he notices there’s this awesome and very classy guitar near him. He grabs it and looks at the crowd once again, some people are laughing but not in a mean way, he figures. He pays close attention at the end of the pub where Miller is laughing so hard he has to hold onto is belly. _‘Well at least he is having fun’._ Bellamy thinks unable to help a smile. He then goes near the microphone again.

“I never had to do this before,” He starts, shyly. “But when I see it happen in the movies people often tell some sort of story about the song they’re about to present. I don’t have a story now. But, after tonight, I’ll definitely have some.”.

He sets the guitar ready on his lap and his long fingers intertwine with it as if they always belonged there, as if he has lots of experience when in fact what he knows, he made himself learn over the years so he could entertain Octavia when she was crying and all they had was a small room in a random hotel and the guitar her mother never allowed herself to sell. Bellamy lied. He had many stories, he just didn’t want to share them.

He put his fingers on the guitar’s strings and started playing.

_There's a somebody I'm longing to see_

He starts with a low voice trying to read people, trying to reassure himself he was indeed ready to do that.

_I hope that she turns out to be_

_Someone who'll watch over me_

He uses the small pause to take a breath and take a closer look at the crowd who had gone very quiet and wary of his presence. He somehow gains some confidence by thinking that if he managed to catch the attention of a room full of people he must be doing something right. He sings the next verses with such peace in his voice he feels he’s home singing it with Clarke or to Octavia.

 _Although I may not be the man_ __  
_Some girls think of as handsome_ __  
_But to her heart_ _  
_ _I carry the key_

 _Won't you tell her please to put on some speed_ __  
_Follow my lead, oh how I need_ _  
_ _Someone to watch over me_

He sings in a much more enthusiastic tone and now he is really feeling it, some people cheer as he proceeds. He analyses the public in front of him once again and his eyes sparkle when he glances over at Miller whose eyes are shut as he sings the song with him.

 _I'm a little lamb who's lost in a wood_ __  
_I know I could always be good_ __  
_To one who'll watch over me_  
  
_Although I may not be the man_ __  
_Some girls think of as handsome_ __  
_**But to her heart** _ **  
** **I carry the key**

Bellamy plays with the strings delaying the last bit of the song. He wants to enjoy singing it ‘cause he knows once it’s over, he has to move onto another song and even though he loves every song he wrote down on that receipt this one is so special. He continues playing with the strings for a couple more seconds and happens to notice a guy in the dark corner of the pub where Miller was crying not so long ago. He looks just as miserable as Miller did, like the words Bellamy is singing hurt his soul. A shiver goes down Bellamy’s spine as he remembers he has to finish the song.

 _And this world would be like heaven, if she'd_ __  
_Follow my lead, oh how I need_ __  
_Someone to watch over me_ _  
_ _Someone to watch over me_

He blurts out with his low and hoarse voice. Everyone gets up and either cheers or applauds, Bellamy’s face gets a little red and he thanks them. His eyes though, they never leave the sad boy’s face who is now ordering a drink.

Bellamy shakes is head attempting to forget him and his eyes look for Miller who’s looking at him obviously proud. That gives him strength and he takes every bit of it to grab the micro and announce his next song.

“I think this song is known by everyone. It’s one of my favourite classics and I couldn’t miss the chance to preform it _for free_ tonight.” He says with a laugh as he glances at Miller. Miller looks straight back at him and offers him the biggest eye roll Bellamy has ever seen.

 _Highway run_ __  
_Into the midnight sun_ __  
_Wheels go round and round_ __  
_You're on my mind_ __  
_Restless hearts_ __  
_Sleep alone tonight_ __  
_Sending all my love_ _  
_ _Along the wire_

 _**They say that the road** _ **  
**_**Ain't no place to start a family** _ __  
_Right down the line_ __  
_It's been you and me_ __  
_And lovin' a music man_ __  
_Ain't always what it's supposed to be_ __  
_Oh, girl, you stand by me_ __  
_I'm forever yours_ _  
_ _Faithfully_

Bellamy’s voice echoes in the pub and the silence is back. He loves it and it makes him feel special. Memories of Octavia and how quiet she would get just by watching him grab his guitar and how her eyes would shine when he started playing. Tears fill his wind’s eyes as he remembers duetting this song with his sister. He remembers telling her anywhere is a place to start a family, all it takes is want and love. He swallows up his tears, fighting them with yet another head shake and a quick look at the ceiling.

 _Circus life_ __  
_Under the big top world_ __  
_We all need the clowns_ __  
_To make us smile_ __  
_Through space and time_ __  
_Always another show_ __  
_**Wondering where I am** _ _**  
** _ **Lost without you**

The crowd didn’t interrupt him even once since he started singing. Maybe his emotions are just too alive right now as he raises his head to look at the table where the boy is sitting. He doesn’t seem sad anymore, he seems confused and tired. He is now standing up and murmuring the song’s lyrics to himself as Bellamy sings.

And being apart  
Ain't easy on this love affair  
_**Two strangers learn to fall in love again**_  
I get the joy of rediscovering you  
Oh, girl, you stand by me  
I'm forever yours  
Faithfully

Bellamy sings this entire bit without taking his eyes of the boy memorizing his expressions, trying to read in the way he shuts his eyes in what seems to be _pain_ when he finishes the third verse.

Bellamy mumbles some “Oh’s” as he gets ready to the last verses of his song but his mind is elsewhere. He thinks back again to singing this song with Octavia and her attempts to raise her then husky voice on the very last words of the song.

 _Faithfully_  
I'm still yours  
  
I'm forever yours  
Ever yours  
Faithfully

He inhales deeply at the last chord and waits for a reaction. Everyone is a little astonished by something and it takes him a few moments to realise that something is _him_. The applause that follows that realisation could bring the pub down and Miller’s whistle could bring it back up again.

He exhales.

“Wow.” He lets out and a young girl in a table next to him giggles. “No, really-” He says looking at her. “Wow. I really wasn’t expecting to enjoy-“ He looks around. ” Well, _everything_ , this much.

He takes a close look at everyone and his eyes land on Miller who’s still leaning on the wall with this stupid grin of his face. His eyes travel to the sad boy and he looks like he is on his fourth drink now. Bellamy shakes his head in disapproval, their eyes meet and they both look away in a flash.

Bellamy’s eyes are back on Miller who is staring back at him. Bellamy smirks

“None of this would be possible without Miller. Come up here buddy.”

Miller freezes and doesn’t move for a bit. He eventually lets go of the wall but his legs just didn’t move. Miller’s mind races as he wonders if he has any unknown and newborn stage fright.

Realising his struggle Bellamy shrugs and grabs his guitar doing the only thing he thinks it would leave him at ease.

_Go!_

He starts as Miller’s back becomes a little less tense.

_So 1, 2, 3, take my hand and come with me_

Bellamy continues theatrically offering his hand to Miller. He doesn’t take it. Instead he feels his legs move as he runs to the stage.

_Because you look so fine  
And i really wanna make you mine. _

Miller sings stealing the microphone from Bellamy’s free hand. Bellamy smiles widely and plays with growing enthusiasm.

_I say you look so fine  
That I really wanna make you mine. _

He adds in a scream now looking into Miller’s eyes and pretending to be in love with him. Miller laughs very loud and it takes him a while to put himself together.

 _Oh,_ _**4,5,6 c'mon and get your kicks, -** _

Miller is interrupted by the crowd, everyone is now standing and singing with them, even the sad (now not so sad) boy. Bellamy and Miller take it as a sign they are doing okay and join their public’s excitement.

 _**Now you dont need that money** _ _  
When you look like that, do ya honey._

Miller sings poking Bellamy.

_Big black boots,_

Bellamy looks down at whatever Miller is wearing.

_Long brown hair,_

Bellamy stops playing the guitar to caress Millers bald head.

_She's so sweet_

He looks at Miller seductively and squeezes his cheek.

_With her get back stare._

He pushs Miller away gently.

Miller is enjoying his little show too much, he gives Bellamy one last and grateful glance before looking at the public to continue singing.

 _Well I could see,_  
You home with me,  
But you were with another man, yeah!  
I know we,  
Ain't got much to say,  
Before I let you get away, yeah!  
I said, **are you gonna be my girl?**

Miller points at a random chick in the crowd and she flushes.

The next verses were a random chorus of people, lots of screams and laughs. People were dancing and just leaning on each other. Bellamy’s eyes set move again to the corner boy and he sees him standing up trying to do what Bellamy thinks it must be a bad attempt of a dance move. Bellamy switches looks with Miller and makes him look at the boy.

“That guy is so wasted!” Miller yelled covering the microphone so that comment would remain between them.

“Like you’re sober Nate.”

And before Miller could answer Bellamy’s mouth is pressed against the microphone once again..

 _Big black boots,_  
long brown hair,  
she's so sweet  
with her get back stare.  
  
Well I could see,  
you home with me,  
but you were with another man, yea!  
I know we,  
ain't got much to say,  
before I let you get away, yea!  
I said, are you gonna be my girl?

Bellamy lets out the verses on speed mode.

_(“Are you?”)_

Miller adds looking at him and saving him from his lack of air. He wouldn’t be able to sing for a few seconds and Miller knew it, Bellamy is grateful by how well his friend knows him. He takes the pause Miller provided him and plays with the strings for a while more. After a few low chords he looks at Miller and he nods.

Bellamy lets his guitar die for a moment and, as expected, the pub freezes and everyone stops moving.

“You wish!” Miller screamed at the micro.

Bellamy restarts to play the guitar on a sweet crescendo and everyone coordinates their moves with the sound of it.

_Oh yeah. Oh yeah._

The public cheers stealing the lyrics out of the boys’ mouth _._

 _C'mon!_  
I could see,  
You home with me,  
But you were with another man, yeah!  
I know we,  
Ain't got much to say,  
Before I let you get away, yeah!  
Uh, be my girl.  
Be my girl.  
Are you gonna be my girl?! Yeah!

It takes the crowd a while to go back to normal after that last verse and Bellamy provides them the right musical companion letting the sound of his guitar die slowly until everybody is finally quiet. When he stops everyone cheers even louder and Miller and Bellamy hug in a very uncomfortable way (since the guitar was between them).

“This was Nathan Miller everyone.” He says after they break apart. He then forces Miller to sit on the stool. “And he would like to say a few more words to you while I get a very well deserved drink.” A collectively laugh comes from the crowd as Bellamy makes a very princess-like vow and leaves Miller to deal with everyone.

Bellamy heads to the bar section and asks for some Coca-Cola ‘cause he isn’t looking forward to get drunk or even tipsy, this is a night he wants to enjoy and remember for a very long time. He sits there and enjoys his (not so cold) drink, he doesn’t want a throat infection either. Every now and then someone looks at him and comments something with the person by their side or just giggle or wave. It feels good and he doesn’t want to ruin it but something is drawing his attention to the corner boy that is now back to seat, look miserable and get into that stage between tipsy and drunk. ‘One more drink and he would lose it, this guy knows what he is doing.’ Bellamy thinks observing him in a very discrete way and eventually getting up to meet some friends that are now arriving at the pub.

The night keeps running and people are slowly draining out. Some of them go meet him before they leave, to congratulate him on the show, others just tell him they are looking forward one last performance, since three songs weren’t enough. Bellamy mainly smiles and nods but Harper insists that she wants to hear him perform too and Monty offers to record everything so he can show Clarke, which he wasn’t planning to. Bellamy would never brag… much.

Eventually he comes around and after a few more requests he goes back on the stage. Most people don’t notice him until he shuts down the ambient music.

“Some people asked me to come back here,” He starts as people slowly become aware of his presence. “And sing something before the close. Since it’s almost 3:30am I figured it would be now or never.” Some people laugh even though he didn’t mean to be funny. “I’m now going into a more 21st century vibe.” He observes as some people sigh probably worried he is about sing something from the current hits. “But don’t worry, I’m not going to do anything stupid.” The same people who sighed are now laughing.

Bellamy grabs the guitar once again and started to play what for some people were very familiar chords.

 _When the days are cold_  
And the cards all fold  
And the saints we see  
Are all made of gold

He sang the first verses almost in a whisper, trying to get everyone in the mood for the song. He took a moment to check on the corner boy whose fists are now closed and pressed hard against the table. ‘Oh shit.’

_When your dreams all fail_  
And the ones we hail  
Are the worst of all  
And the blood's run stale  
  
I wanna hide the truth  
__**I wanna shelter you**  
But with the beast inside  
There's nowhere we can hide

 **No matter what we breed  
** We still are made of greed  
This is my kingdom come  
This is my kingdom come

The boy gets up mumbling the words, louder and louder until eventually...

 _When you feel my heat_  
__**Look into my eyes  
** It's where my demons hide __  
It's where my demons hide  
_**Don't get too close**_ __  
__**It's dark inside  
** It's where my demons hide  
It's where my demons hide

Some of them come out screaming. Everyone looks at the boy, both fear and what seems to be disgust in their eyes. Bellamy ignores them. He takes the microphone out of the stand and slowly leaves stage interrupting his singing.

 _At the curtain's call_  
It's the last of all  
When the lights fade out  
**All the sinners crawl**

Bellamy slowly places his arm around the boy’s shoulders and leads him to the stage walking by his side, he doesn’t put up a fight. Once on the stage Bellamy places the micro back on the stand and tilts his head to the boy inviting him to sing the next verses. He waits for Bellamy to finish his improvised chords and once he gets back to the original melody, he joins in.

 _So they dug your grave_  
And the masquerade  
__**Will come calling out  
** At the mess you made __  
  
__**Don't wanna let you down  
** But I am hell bound  
Though this is all for you  
Don't wanna hide the truth

It is more of yell, a cry for help then a warble. Somehow it’s still beautiful and it gets Bellamy’s attention. ‘The guy can sing’.

 _No matter what we breed_  
We still are made of greed  
This is my kingdom come  
This is my kingdom come  
  
When you feel my heat  
__**Look into my eyes  
** It's where my demons hide __  
It's where my demons hide  
Don't get too close  
__**It's dark inside**  
It's where my demons hide  
It's where my demons hide

Bellamy joins the boy in the middle of it and before they know, it’s a duet.

 _They say it's what you make_  
**I say it's up to fate**  
It's woven in my soul  
I need to let you go

The boy lets Bellamy sing this part by himself and Bellamy gives good use to his hoarse voice, saying the words more than singing them in not much more than a whisper.

 **  
**_Your eyes,_ **they shine so bright  
** I wanna save that light  
I can't escape this now  
Unless you show me how 

He only sings the first couple of words with the boy, he can see in his eyes how much this lyrics affect him and nothing can convince Bellamy it wasn’t his improvised set list that triggered and affected the boy in such way he got off the table yelling.

 _When you feel my heat_  
Look into my eyes  
It's where my demons hide  
It's where my demons hide  
Don't get too close  
It's dark inside  
It's where my demons hide

The crowd is now applauding both him and the boy as Bellamy plays the last few chords.

_**It's where my demons hide** _

The boy adds as Bellamy finishes.

“This was Imagine Dragons’ Demons everybody.” Bellamy announces. “A special thanks to my new friend here-” Bellamy gently elbows him in between his ribs to catch his attention.

Waking up from some sort of trance the boy bringst his mouth close to the microphone.

“Stiles.” He mumbles.

“And thank you guys.” He adds before leaving the stage and forcing Stiles to follow him.

Stiles heads to his table in the corner and Bellamy rushes to follow him.

“I’m sorry for that man but you don’t have to baby-sit me now.” Stiles says immotive.

“Yeah, it’s not baby-sitting, it’s just that you’re too drunk to be left alone.”

“FYI, I’m exactly one drink away from being drunk _and_ you can’t be much older than me.”

“I’m 23. My bet is you’re 20 or 21 max, so yeah. I may not be _much_ older than you but I’m definitely old enough to take this away.” Bellamy grabs Stiles’ car keys from his hand and waits for the boy to fight back but he doesn’t. He lets himself fall on the chair next to him instead and buries his head on his hands mumbling something like “I’ll sleep on my car”. Bellamy looks at the boy in front of him and his desperate yet ‘okay’ look moves him.

“C’mon man, you can crash on my couch.” Bellamy tells him grabbing Stiles’ shirt’s collar.

Stiles looks confused at first but lets Bellamy drag him to his car. Bellamy opens the passenger’s door and drops Stiles in the seat.

“Put on your sit-belt at least and, please don’t puke.”

“I am _not_ drunk.” Stiles tells him even though he _feels_ drunk.

Bellamy enters the car and starts the ignition driving slower than he had to in an attempt to save Stiles from any turbulence. A few minutes pass and none of them says anything, Bellamy check Stiles from the corner of his eye. The poor boy looks like he is ready to pass out which isn’t shocking considering the amount of alcohol Stiles had drunk that night. What upsets Bellamy is the sad look on Stiles eyes and the heaviness on his own chest, wondering if his musical choice had anything to do with Stiles’ currently state of being.

“Girl or business?” He asks a bit after, unable to sit in this silence.

Stiles looks at him, quite shocked he is actually trying to start a conversation.

“Girl.”

“Damn, I was hopping you would say none.” Bellamy says with a laugh. “This is a safe space,” He adds pressing his hand in Stiles’ shoulder. “You can tell me whatever you want, what is said in the car stays in the car.”

“Is it too soon to call you an asshole?” Stiles asks with a laugh and pushing Bellamy away.

“Stiles right? It’s never too soon to call me asshole, you’ll learn that.”

“Anyway,” Stiles rolls his eyes in a much gentler way than Miller, but with a special passive/aggressive touch. “Strawberry blonde hair, not very tall and just as stubborn as she is smart.”

“Sounds like a hell of a woman. I should know, mine’s blonde, a shorty and just as badass as she is gentle.” He tells Stiles, a spark of proud in his eyes. “There’s nothing wrong with a stubborn woman though.”

“Boy, you have no idea.” He tells him sinking deeply in his seat. “Can you believe she turned her back on me ‘cause she didn’t get a math problem right? Legit she just walked away cause of this stupid problem.” Stiles raises his voice and takes something out of his pocket.

Bellamy pulls over and takes the paper out of Stiles hands just as he was about to rip it up. He takes a close look at the piece of paper, there is some sort of problem and two resolutions, different results.

“Well, I know I majored in History and not Maths but I’ll give it a try and say this one is the correct answer.” Bellamy says pointing out the solution he thinks is correct.

Stiles jaw drops and he turns red, not from shame but from the nerves. He takes the paper out of Bellamy’s hand and solves the problem again. His breath gets heavier as he figures the girl was right after all.

“Miss Fields Medal strikes again.” Stiles says as he throws the paper to the back-seat. “You’re right pal, one hell of a woman.” Stiles mumbles as he lays back on the seat and slowly falls onto sleep.

Bellamy restarts the car and five minutes later they’re at Bellamy’s. Stiles wakes up just as he finishes parking.

“Morning sunshine, you woke up just in time to climb the stairs yourself. No way I’m carrying your drunk ass.”

Stiles gets out of the car and with some help from Bellamy and faster then expected they’re entering Bellamy’s apartment. Stiles freezes at the door, maybe getting aware he let a stranger talk him into going to his house or maybe just too tipsy to tell his legs to move. Bellamy grabs his wrist, drags him inside and leads him to the couch forcing him to seat down.

“Make yourself at home.” He tells him. “Clarke I’m home.”

Bellamy leaves Stiles alone for a minute and enters his room where both Clarke and Lydia are playing chess sitting on the floor. Bellamy leans down to press a small kiss on Clarke’s temple and says hi to Lydia.

“How’s my rock star?” Clarke asks.

“I believe Monty will text you the answer to that question soon.” He answers smirking. “We need to talk about something else though.” Bellamy says sitting next to Clarke on the floor and placing him arm around her shoulders.

“What did you do?” She asks freeing herself free from his arm.

“I did nothing, I’m just a good Samaritan okay?” He gets up and takes Clarke by the hand to help her to do the same.

Clarke looks at Lydia and shrugs. “Come.” She tells her.

They all leave the room and head to the living room where Stiles is now comfortable laying on the couch almost asleep. Stiles senses them entering the room and tries to sit but fails miserably so he opens his eyes a little bit instead and he seem to see through Bellamy and Clarke as he looks at the girl a few feet away from them.

“See? I told you she had strawberry blonde hair.” He says as his head sinks into the couch and he falls in a deep sleep.

It takes Lydia some moments to process what’s happening in front of her, it’s not every day Stiles is drunk and sleeping on Clarke’s couch. ‘Wait, drunk?’

Lydia rushes past Clarke and Bellamy and knees next to Stiles on the couch. She caresses his forehead pushing away a lock of hair that falls into his eyes. “Stiles what happened?” She asks him in a whisper.

Bellamy comes next to Lydia and sets a hand on her shoulder. “Don’t worry, he’s one drink away from drunk.” He tells her attempting to comfort her. “His pride is the only thing hurt in him. He’ll be fine.”

“His pride, but-” Lydia stops herself from finishing that sentence. “I was right.” She says as tear escapes her eyes. “Beetle-head.”

Bellamy gets up and rejoins Clarke.

“What were you thinking Bellamy? You don’t even know the guy.” She asks rolling her eyes.

“Lydia seems to know him pretty well.”

“Yeah, but I don’t want some asshole sleeping on my couch.”

“Hey, I was once the asshole sleeping on your couch.” He tells her as he kisses the tip of her nose.

She leans on his chest.

“True, and look what that got me into.” She whispers.

**Author's Note:**

> a huge thank you to my amazing beta! find her [here](http://singinglikeapenguin.tumblr.com/)  
> also a special thanks to [kass](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ladygriffyndor/pseuds/ladygriffyndor)  
> cause without her I would never get through my writer's block!
> 
> any feedback is welcome so, don't be shy. :3


End file.
